Gum-Babies
by Gemini126
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are back, just as sweet kids. Or so we think. Join them as they survive elementary school, from their mean teacher, Miss Garden, rivaling clubs against their own, keeping a secret puppy love crush- and most importantly, being Gumball and Darwin! P.S. I CHANGED THEM TO NINE INSTEAD OF SIX! IGNORE 1ST NOTE! SORRY! Gumball and Penny met when they were NINE. NOT SIX.


**NOTE- everyone is 6-8 years old in this.**

_**The Test of The Purple Hand Gang [ Gum-Babies]**_

'' You what?'' Tobias asked, practically shouting. He and his pals were hanging out in their fort they had built in Gumballs yard.

'' I asked Penny to join the gang'' Gumball replied. He sat in his bean bag chair, all smug.

'' Why on earth would you ask a girl to join our club?'' Tobias questioned angrily.

Gumball smiled. '' Because I think she might have some good ideas. And its always better to have a mix'' Gumball said, not really wanting to reveal his secret crush to anyone, especially the members of their club.

Tobias tapped his chin, a bit unsure. He didn't really want a girl in his club, but the blue cat had a many points.

He sighed. '' Oh, alright''

Gumball smiled as Darwin tried to tie his shoelaces while resting on the floor.

'' But'' Tobias began. ''She must do a **trial**''

Gumball gulped as Darwin went into a many questions, some important but most useless.

* * *

Gumball crawled carefully on the ground, hoping to avoid anyone who was to see him. He was going to meet Penny to tell her about her test, and he didn't want anyone to know.

'' Gumball?''

Gumball fell backwards, staring up at the little peanut girl.

He got up and dusted off his jeans as he blushed. '' Hi Penny''

Penny smiled. '' so when can I join the club?''

Gumball sat down on a nearby bench as Penny went with him.

''You must take a test to get into our club'' Gumball said, trying to sound brave and puff out his chest. Penny blinked before replying. ''Ok''

Gumball tried to puff out his chest a bit more, failing. '' Today, after school''

Penny nodded as Gumball watched her skip off as the bell rang.

* * *

Tobias pulled the covers over the fort, since the special meeting was taking place. Darwin and Joe pushed some chairs out of the center, where Penny would prove herself worthy of membership.

Gumball and Penny sat up against the wall, Penny fidgeting with fairy princess toy wand.

Tobias placed his hands on his sides with a smug look on his face. '' We are ready to begin''

Penny stood in the center facing all the boys in the dark tent as they bowed to her.

She played along with their foolish acts.

Joe went into the left corner and brought out a bucket of worms. He placed them in front of Penny, looking to relish in her screams.

Penny didn't scream at the worms at all. She placed her tan little hand inside the bucket and pulled out a handful of worms.

Darwin and the boys clapped, Gumball especially excited she had passed her first test.

* * *

Next, they placed her on the grass in the sun. The boys held shovels of all colors in their hands. Penny awaited the next move they would make.

Tobias stuck his pink shovel in the ground, pulling out dirt. He swung it at Penny, who merely closed her eyes as it hit her. Darwin stuck his blue one hard into the soil, pulling out a worm with it. He flung it at her, and Penny let the worm slide off her shell.

Gumball stuck his purple shovel in, letting bits of dirt fall off. It still left enough, so her threw it at her. and she didn't even flinch one bit.

The boys clapped again, enjoying the tests and their test taker.

* * *

Finally, it was the third [And Tobias loved this one] trial.

'' Tomorrow, you shall come again after classes to do the third trial'' Tobias bellowed as the boys rubbed their hands in excitement for the next day, while snacking on chips and juiceboxes.

'' Tomorrow, you shall prove you can take your own dirty scheme.'' Joe continued. '' You will have to disgust us on a base of 1-10 ''

''Ooh'' Everyone said.

Penny nodded her head as she slung her knapsack over her back and headed home.

* * *

Penny sat down on her bed, taking a look at the computer while doing homework.

She typed on Google, searching for ideas that might scare the boys to at least a seven. This was a hard challenge, considering how she was a girl and her judges male.

Finally, as her eyes grew sore, she found an answer. Sort of.

She shut down the computer as she flung herself onto her prissy pink bed and began to drift asleep, excited for the next day.

* * *

Penny showed up empty handed. She had no props or instruments. This only made them more curious.

''So, what are you doing for us today?'' Tobias asked, sitting on the beanbag chair.

'' You will see.'' She sing songed. '' I need a assistant''

Gumball rose his hand up, dying for the chance to help out his crush.

Penny giggled, pointing at Gumball. '' You''

Gumball sat up from the floor where he had sat criss crossed.

He stood in front of her as she stared at Tobias. '' I am ready to begin my trial''

Tobias nodded as he and the other boys ( excluding Gumball) watched with interest.

Penny giggled in a flirtatious way, confusing the boys. What was this girl doing, and how did it involve being flirty?

Penny placed her hands on Gumballs shoulders as all the color drained from his face. The boys perked up to get a view.

That was a huge mistake.

Penny brought her lips to Gumballs cheek as she kissed it softly, along with kissing his neck.

The boys felt their hair streak up like an angered cat as they lost their minds.

Practically toppling over each other like monkeys, they tried to rise out of their chairs to exit. They shouted loudly in disgust and torture.

Gumball was frozen still, shocked and excited at the same time. Penny grinned excitedly as she leaned his to kiss his lips, when Tobias pulled them a part.

He breathed hard, that Tobias as he balanced his hands on his knees.

'' Ok, ok! You are in, Fitzgerald''

He dug in his pocket for a membership card. He found one and handed it to her, as she gasped.

'' On one condition'' Tobias said. penny froze.

'' _Never _do that _ever _again!'' He finished, as Penny smiled.

'' Sorry, cant promise that'' Penny said smugly.

'' At least give us a warning'' Darwin pleaded.

'' ok, you better run...**Now!**''

The boys screamed as they fought to get out of the fort, nearly nocking chairs and the tent itself over.

Penny and Gumball laughed, relishing the freak out.

Penny stared at Gumball as she kissed his cheek again.

They hugged tightly, sharing a sweet tiny kiss.

_**The End **_

_**Copyright 2015 fanfiction**_

_**Any resemblance to anyone is coincidental.**_

_**Gumball by Ben Bocqulet**_

_**Gum- Bambini/ Gum-babies by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana/ Gemini126 **_


End file.
